First Time for Everything
by Moonchild10
Summary: Mikoto x Yuujirou . Yuujirou Shihoudani experiences two firsts at Fujimori: wearing a dress and finding someone who can resist him. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Puri Puri. Mikiyo Tsuda does.**

**This was written for Fufuberrysoda at my PP Pairing Meme on livejournal, which can be found here: http(COLON(SLASH)(SLASH)moonchild10(DOT)livejournal(DOT)com(SLASH)17847(DOT)html**

**The request was for some YuujirouxMiktoto unrequited love, pre-Toru's arrival, and here it is. Yuujirou seems to have a problem with kissing unsuspecting boys in dresses. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"For God's sake, Mikoto, just put on the damn dress!"

It wasn't the first time he'd been forced to say this today, and Mikoto was grinding more than a little on his nerves. At the present moment, his fellow Princess was sitting with his arms crossed on the cushioned bench in front of one of the many sewing machines. The Home Ec room was silent and empty, and Yuujirou had pulled him out of class with the reasoning that this would be the best time to try on their very first Princess dresses. Needless to say, Mikoto hadn't been exactly enthusiastic.

"I can't! It's just… inhuman! I'm a guy! How can they expect me to wear a dress? Especially one like _that_!" Mikoto pointed an accusing finger at the dress in question. It was an elegant black satin thing with innumerable layers of lace peeking out from under the skirt and sewn in vertical stripes over the whaleboning in the bodice, which laced up the front with white ribbon in a very distinctly feminine manner.

"You already knew you were going to have to wear a dress!" Yuujirou snapped (a little harsher than he should have, since Mikoto's fragile nature was obvious even after only knowing him for several weeks). "Be a man and try it on!"

"But that's _not_ being a man!" Mikoto reasoned with a scowl. "That's being a transvestite!"

"Just shut up and _put on the dress_!" Yuujirou shouted at him, not even caring now cold he sounded. Usually, he could put up with Mikoto, despite his constant fits about being a Princess. He even found him (if he could really dare to threaten his sexuality by thinking such thoughts) cute at times, and couldn't exactly keep himself from staring at him. He had those large eyes and pouty lips that he was sure females found adorable, and he couldn't really deny the special affection he felt for the shorter male, even though his mind told him repeatedly that he wasn't gay. But at the moment, Mikoto was unbearable, not at all appealing, and he was sick of him.

"Don't _yell_ at me, Shihoudani!" Mikoto shouted back, and the two shared an intense glare for a moment before Yuujirou grabbed the pristine dress and shoved it into Mikoto's arms, noticeably rougher than he should have.

"Put the dress _on_. Just _do_ it! You've done nothing but whine and complain since you got this job, and I'm sick of it! Stop sniveling about it and just do your job without acting like a three-year-old, okay?" Yuujirou found himself wishing that his fellow Princess was someone more suited for the job as he scowled at the boy who was scowling right back at him.

"You really hate me, don't you, Shihoudani?"

"Yes! Yes, I hate you!" Yuujirou snapped without thinking. Instantly, Mikoto drooped visibly, and he looked more like a kicked puppy than Yuujirou wanted to admit.

"How can you say that, Shihoudani?" he whimpered, and Yuujirou wondered for the millionth time exactly what he saw in him.

"I lied," he said with an offhanded shrug. "I didn't mean it." to his own surprise, he found that it was much easier not to feel these decidedly homosexual impulses toward Mikoto when he was teasing him. He made a mental note to keep this up in the future as he turned toward the redhead and sighed. "Look, Mikoto, it's not that bad." he gestured to the dress he was already wearing. "It's comfortable, it's breezy, and if you think hard enough about it you can pretend you're wearing a tent." Because it really _wasn't _all that bad. It was actually sort of liberating; the feel of satin hugging his torso, the tickle of lace against his thighs and shoulders. He actually wouldn't mind having to get used to this.

"But I've never _worn_ a dress before!" was the reply.

"Neither have I!" Yuujirou fixed him with a patronizing stare. "Did you honestly think I had?"

Mikoto looked sheepishly at the ground. "Well… I… you're so confident and everything that I figured maybe you-"

"That I was a transvestite," Yuujirou sighed. "Honestly, Mikoto, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that sick little mind of yours." He took the dress from the Western Princess' hands and set it aside as he began to undo the buttons on Mikoto's shirt. The redhead squealed and leaped backward.

"What are you _doing_, you rapist?!"

"Yuujirou rolled his eyes in irritation. "Since you're not going to put it on yourself, I'm doing it for you."

"But-"

"Shut _up_," Yuujirou muttered, his nimble fingers sliding the buttons open one by one, exposing more and more of Mikoto's torso, and he did his best not to stare. He found with dismay that his hands had actually started shaking, and he tried to ignore it as he tossed the shirt aside and glanced briefly at Mikoto's shirtless body, trying not to make himself obvious. Pale smooth skin, small pink nipples… it was just too much. Yuujirou looked away quickly and looked back when alerted by the sound of a zipper. He gave Mikoto a slightly amused smile. "So we're cooperating after all, eh Mikoto?"

It was Mikoto's turn to tell _him_ to shut up as he hopped clumsily out of Fujimori's uniform black pants and left them lying in a pool of material on the floor. "It's not like I want to… I just don't want you taking off my pants!"

"Someone's a bit homophobic there, eh, Miko-chan?"

"Shut up and don't call me Miko-chan!"

Things went on in this fashion as Yuujirou retrieved the dress from where he had discarded it and held it up. "Arms over your head!" he told the redhead as he brought the dress down over his head, enveloping him in the black material. He was pleased to find that Mikoto's voice was muffled by the material, and was tempted to leave the dress over his head until Mikoto made a loud mumble of protest and Yuujirou sighed, pulling the dress down and guiding Mikoto's arms through the sleeves. With a quick fastening of the white silk bow on the back of the dress, the garment was successfully in place and Yuujirou stood back to admire his handiwork.

"I feel like Snow White…" Mikoto said miserably. In any ordinary situation, Yuujirou would have teased him or told him to shut up, but at the moment this wasn't possible. Because he was too busy staring at Mikoto.

He had to admit that he himself looked pretty damn good in the dress. He looked a bit like Cinderella with his golden hair impeccably brushed and with the soft tinge of makeup on his face. But Mikoto… Mikoto looked _phenomenal_. Without the wig and makeup he didn't exactly look like a girl, but he looked good all the same. The dress clung tightly to him, almost giving him _curves_, and his bare, smooth legs (which he had been required to shave yesterday) were exposed up to the thighs, where they were hidden from view by lace and satin. Yuujirou had never even entertained the idea of a man (especially Mikoto) looking good in a dress, and faced with the inappropriately attractive Western Princess, all he could do was gawk.

"What are you looking at?"

Yuujirou didn't answer. He knew he should have made a snide remark as was expected of him, or pointed out that they still needed to get Mikoto's shoes and wig on, apply his makeup, or a thousand other things. But all he could do was trail his eyes across the shockingly feminine body and blush slightly, grateful that it wouldn't show under his makeup.

"Shihoudani?" Mikoto sounded more than a little scared now, but Yuujirou couldn't really change the way things were going now. He supposed Mikoto had every right to be scared, given the fact that he was staring hungrily at him and moving slowly toward him with slow, determined steps. He supposed he would be scared in Mikoto's position as well. But at the moment, he really didn't care. There was only silence broken by the soft rustling of material and soft breathing and wide, grapefruit eyes getting closer and closer to his. And then there was the soft whisper of satin colliding with satin and a tiny, horrified gasp from Mikoto as lips smeared with pink gloss pressed themselves involuntarily into Mikoto's bare ones.

Yuujirou wondered for a moment exactly what he was doing. He was not gay, he reasoned. But did that really matter? _"He looks like a chick anyway…"_ was his defense. And it didn't really matter. Did it make him gay if he harbored feelings toward _one_ guy as opposed to more? What in the world was he thinking? But at the moment he didn't care because Mikoto's lips were soft and warm and it felt so damn good. It felt safe and exciting and much, much different than kissing a girl.

Mikoto's hands were up to push him away after his initial shock wore off, but Yuujirou caught him by the wrists and held the hands back, keeping their mouths locked and clinging to the last brief moments before it ended and awkwardness set in, before Mikoto was angry and horrified and hated him forever. Because he knew the redhead didn't have feelings for him. He knew he was the last person on earth Mikoto wanted to spend time with. But for a few moments everything was different, time was frozen, and everything seemed to stand still.

"Sh-Shihoudani!" Mikoto sounded more horrified than angry, Yuujirou was relieved to find after the redhead had managed to push him away and disengage their lips. There was a faint smear of Yuujirou's pink lip gloss across Mikoto's mouth, matching the color of his flushed cheeks as he stood and stared open-mouthed at his blond companion. "You just… and… I don't!"

"You don't what?" Yuujirou asked, feigning nonchalance as he peered at the stammering teenager through a soft curtain of golden bangs.

"I- I'm not gay, Shihoudani! I don't like you like that! Don't go around kissing me!" his face grew redder and redder as he stammered these words.

"And neither am I, Mikoto. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything," the blond lied expertly through his teeth. "Unless you want it to…" he teased, golden eyes narrowing.

"AH!" this was answer enough, though Mikoto also made it clear by backing away from him and running into one of the sewing machines. "No!"

Yuujirou laughed at him, tossing his golden hair slightly and retrieving Mikoto's wig along with his own small makeup kit that he had purchased at the store on the way back to the dorms the previous week. "Okay, okay, fine!" he pretended to act normal as he helped the redhead put on his wig and then did his makeup for him.

And so it began that Yuujirou pushed the event behind him, teasing Mikoto whenever the impulse to act to rashly again became strong. Their debut as Princesses went relatively smoothly, and the two relaxed slightly into a routine, Yuujirou trying not to be too disappointed by Mikoto's lack of feelings for him and Mikoto pretending the kiss had never happened. Yuujirou was comforted slightly, though, by the fact that he _knew _Mikoto remembered it and that he _knew_ it had affected Mikoto deeply.

After all, he knew it wasn't coincidence that Mikoto blushed every time he tried on a new dress.

**Fin**


End file.
